


Of Free Days and Serious Soohyun

by NewbieWrites



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieWrites/pseuds/NewbieWrites
Summary: An arbitrary day of Soohyun and Yeaji when suddenly a serious talk happened.“Are you serious Kim Soohyun?”“I have never been so serious in my life Seo Yeaji...”
Relationships: Go Moon Young/Moon Gang Tae, Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 28
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just a newbie writer, I’m sorry for the lapses. I am usually the reader but Hyunji happened. 😂

  
“And cut! Good take!” After a long day of filming 2 CFs and a magazine interview, a man who can’t wait for this day to end can finally be free from being “The Kim Soohyun” everyone knows. He is just so excited to finally to wrap up his schedules today and be with the love of his life. He already planned everything that he would take 3 days away from all these cameras and shoots to be with his girl.

“Baby, I’m done. Can’t wait to be with you!”  
“Drive safe Love.”

Soohyun thank everyone on set hurriedly and all of the staff noticed that he was rushing so no one dared to initiate long conversation with him. Manager Ryu just shake his head and took care of Soohyun’s stuff.

“Hyung, thank you. I owe you a lot!”  
“Arasseo Kim Sooman! You’re so whipped, you know?”

His only reply was a shrug and a salute to his manager and friend.

It was a 20mins drive from his filming location. He’s tired but he knew he will be recharged once he can finally be with her. When he arrived at her building, he immediately went to the basement at his usual parking space. It has been months already that he was in and out in the building so he is very familiar with the area. When he was on her doorstep he took out his phone to call her.

“Yeaji-ah, please open the door.”  
“Yah! You can let yourself in, you are the one who even made my password!”

Yeaji still opens the door for him and was flattered when she saw him with a dozen of flowers with his dashing look.

“For you, Mi Amor”  
“Awww thank you love.”

Yeaji took the flowers from him and put it aside dragging him in with her embrace while kissing him passionately, he kissed back as deeply, They just missed each other so much. It has been almost 2 weeks that they haven’t seen each other because of their hectic schedules.

“I know you’re hungry for me but I also know that we’re both hungry for food so let’s continue this later, arasseo?”

Yeaji just hit him playfully while chuckling.

They are eating their dinner while talking to each other about their day. After dinner they had some wine which Soohyun brought with him earlier. He offered to wash the dishes as he knew Yeaji is equally or even more tired than him. He was almost done when he felt two pair of arms back hugging him.

“Uri Yeaji is very clingy today.”  
“Oppa, I miss you so much.”

Soohyun turn around to properly hug her tightly.

“Nado.”

Yeaji looked up and Soohyun kissed her forehead, and then her pointy nose and finally her lips. It started as sweet kisses until it deepens. Yeaji’s apartment was very silent, only the sound of their kisses and little moans they can hear, they are so into each other that they didn’t noticed they were already in her room. Soohyun is now shirtless and is helping Yeaji to get rid of her dress. He lay her down on her bed with only her undergarments on. His eyes staring at a masterpiece.

“You are so beautiful Seo Yeaji”

He kissed her lips again down to her chin and then neck, he unclapsed her bra like a pro and kissed and sucked her right breast while fondling her other breast and vice versa. Soohyun can hear her moaning his name so he went further down to her flat tummy licking and kissing it simultaneously. Yeaji’s hands were messing his hair. He expertly inserted her fingers on her panty to ripped it then tossed it on her bedroom floor.

“Yah! You are always doing that whenever we are doing this! That’s an expensive one, you know”  
“I will buy you the whole store if get to do this everytime” he smirked.  
“Okay then my rich boyfriend, now please continue where you left off.”  
“As you say My lady.”

Soohyun didn’t waste time, he positioned himself and spread her legs slightly apart for better access. He looked at her and she pleaded. He then lowered his head and started kissing her there, he nipped and played with his tongue to taste her sweetness until she gasped and moaned his name.

“I need you now inside me, Love.”

Soohyun hurriedly discarded his pants and free his thick erection ready for her. He inserted himself with the help of her hand in grabbing his erection to position it inside her. He thrust in a slow paced first until she begged for more. He quickened and penetrated deeper, only the sound of moans and grunts can be heard. She could feel the pleasure heightened and his breathing got shorter.

“Baby, you feel so good and tight. I think I’m gonna cum now.”  
“You’re so good with this Oppa. Ahhh.”  
“Baby I’m cumming. Ahhh.”

After a few thrust they came at the same time. Soohyun spilled everything inside Yeaji. Both were spent from their lovemaking include the tiredness and the wine they had earlier. He kissed her while saying thank you and that he loves her so much. They both succumb into a deep sleep embracing each other with the smiles on their faces.

Yeaji woke up at the sound of her phone. She checked the time and it was 7:12am. She was wondering why her Eonnie is calling her early in the morning. She answered while checking on the man tangled beside her.

“Deh eonnie?”  
“Yeaji-ah, I know today is your rest day but Something came up with my work today and no one is free to take care of Naeun.”  
“It’s fine eonnie. I miss my baby so much. Should I pick her up?”  
“Ani, I’ll drop her off there. It will only be for a few hours Yeaji-ah.”  
“No problem eonnie. Can’t wait to see you.”

The infamous Yeaji’s neice, Lee Naeun is coming over. She is very fond of this little girl that she thought she could be her daughter. Soohyun is no alien to her as well. He is Naeun’s favorite samchon after all. Yeaji is getting ready for the day and let Soohyun sleep in as much as he can.

She was preparing a breakfast for 3 and a half as her sister is coming over to drop Naeun. The doorbell rings same time Soohyun went out from her room with just his Pajama pants, He was about to go and open it when Yaeji stopped him.

“Oppa, Please put your shirt on first. I don’t want Naeun see you naked.” She wink.  
“Naeunie is coming?” He looks very excited.  
“Yes, in fact that could be them.”  
“Arasseo, I need my morning kiss first.” Pouting his lips to her.  
“Ew. You didn’t brush your teeth yet”

The doorbell keeps on ringing. So Soohyun grabbed her for his morning kiss and she just chuckled. She open the door and saw her sister with her 2 year old neice raising her little arms to her. She carried her and hug her so tight.

“I miss you Uri Dal”  
“Yah! That’s my daughter you’re claiming!”  
“Eonnie, I missed you too.”  
“I didn’t. Why did it took you so long to open the door?”

Yeaji was about to answer her sister when Soohyun came out from her bedroom.

“Naeun-ah!!!” Opening his arms wide.

Naeun wiggles from Yeaji’s arms and run towards him.

“Hyun Samchon!!!”

The Seo sisters just shook their heads and accepts their defeat. Naeun’s attention now will be with her favorite samchon and they knew that.

“Eonnie, let’s have some breakfast first before you go. I made these myself.”  
“Jinjja? Keure! Naeun-ah let Hyun Samchon eat first.”

They were eating breakfast peacefully. Eunji, Yeaji’s sister is carefully observing her sister and her lover being so domesticated like husband and wife.

“So, the reason why it took you long enough to open the door is because you just finished making Naeun’s cousin?”

The two of them cough. Soohyun’s hand was on Yaeji’s back soothing it while Yeaji handover a glass of water to Soohyun.

“Wae? Am I not right?”  
“Yah, Eonnie! You child is here.”  
“And then? I’m sure Naeun will want a little cousin. Keuchi Naeun-ah?”  
“I would love to give her that...” Soohyun replied.  
“Yah!” Yeaji bantered  
“...but not yet. Maybe in 2 years?” Soohyun continued while glancing at Yeaji.  
“Aigoo...” Yeaji just sighed.

After Yaeji’s sister went for her work errand. Three of them was just lazing around. Naeun and Yaeji are playing with her toys while Soohyun is watching them. He took out his phone and took a picture of them. This is what he wants in his future. He keeps on thinking what Yaeji’s sister was pointing out earlier.

_“You guys are of age to start a family. Both of you are heathy and finacially stable. So what are you waiting for then?”_

Then it came to his mind...

“Baby, did we not use protection last night? Are you on your safe period?”

Yeaji blankly look at him for 5 seconds

“No and No. Eotteoke Oppa?”  
“Oh well, if it happens then it happens.”  
“Are you serious Kim Soohyun?”  
“I have never been so serious in my life Seo Yeaji and you know it from the start my intentions for you and for our future.”


	2. A Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soohyun and Yeaji is back on their normal busy schedules but then something happened or will happen...

_  
“No and No. Eotteoke Oppa?” _

_ “Oh well, if it happens then it happens.” _

_ “Are you serious Kim Soohyun?” _

_ “I have never been so serious in my life Seo Yeaji and you know it from the start my intentions for you and for our future.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeaji came home and found Soohyun and Naeun sleeping soundly on the couch. She stared at them lovingly thinking Soohyun would surely be a great dad someday. 

She made her way to her bedroom silently to change. She received a call from their agency earlier for an urgent schedule which only took 2 hours thankfully. She then went out after changing to clean up the mess of her neice. Scattered toys are everywhere. Soohyun woke up as soon as Yeaji finished arranging. 

“Sleep well, Love?”

“Give me a hug!” He open his arms and Yeaji made her way to him, hugging him and smelling his sent that she love so much.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t want to pressure you and I know you’re not ready yet, I understand baby but sometimes, I just felt like screaming to the world that you are mine, that you are the only one I want to spend my life with, the one that will be the mother of my children, the only one that I will love for the rest of my life.” 

“Oppa, I love you too and you know that what you just told me is what I am feeling for you as well and as you said, if it happens then be it.”

Soohyun thought the world stopped when she said that. He knew that Yeaji is not ready for that yet. She clearly said to him that she still want to pursue and focus on her career now and he respect that.

“Baby, I was thinking...”

“Hmm?” while looking at him

“Shall we confirm our relationship to the media?”

“Is that what you want?”

“You know from the start that’s what I want but then as much as I want it, I need to protect you.”

“We’ll get there soon oppa. I promise.” 

She raise her pinky finger for a pinky swear. Soohyun joined their pinky fingers together. 

“Arasseo.” He replied

“Then let’s seal it.” Yeaji then showed her eye smile.

They were about to seal the deal with a kiss when...

“Hyuuun Samchon~” Naeun woke up

They both laughed.

“Hi baby. Did you sleep well?” Yeaji went to Naeun to giver her a hug and kiss.

“Yes. But I’m hungry now. Hyun Samchon told me earlier that I could eat ice cream later.”

“Did I?” Soohyun nervously eyed Naeun.

“Yes you did. Is it later now Samchon?”

“Ahh that! We will ask your Yeppeun Imo about that.” 

Yeaji just shake her head and told them to get ready. They decided to eat out. Soohyun called his friend who owns the restaurant they love to make arrangements. The drive in the ca were full of Naeun’s and Soohyun’s baby talk. Yeaji just look at her man while admiring him. Aside from looks, her Soohyun is really good at everything and to everyone. She couldn’t ask for more. She thought she is really blessed having him in her life.

“Oppa...” she called him

“Yes Baby?”

“Saranghae.” Out of the blue she said that while clutching her left hand with his right.

“Nado baby. So much.” While kissing her hand.

“Ewwwww. You look like eomma and appa being mushy mushy.” Naeun interrupted.

Both of them look at Naeun and laugh. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been a month of full packed schedules but they manage to sneak and spend time together for at least twice a week. Lately Yeaji felt under the weather. She easily gets tired and she somtimes doesn’t have an appetite. She kept it to herself first as she doesn’t want her boyfriend to know and rush her to ER as soon as possible. The guy is such a worry wart when it comes to her. 

Until one day, she was resting on the artists lounge at GM’s as she was again feeling dizzy. Soohyun had a full day schedule CF shoot that time but she didn’t knew he managed to finished it earlier than expected as some shots were postponed because of th bad weather.

“Eodisseo Jagi?” He texted her but he didn’t get a reply.

“Ms. Seo, your namchin misses you so much. Where are you?” He texted again.

“Are you still working? I thought you already finished? Please reply after you see this.”

“I love you  😘 .”

He just entered the building when Saeron greeted him.

“Anyeonghasaeyo Sunbaenim.”

“Anyeong Saeron-ah.”

“Are you going to Yeaji eonnie upstairs? Can you give her these. These medicines are really effective.”She said while handing him a packet

“What is this for?” Soohyun confusely asked

“Oh! That’s for dizziness.” She replied

“Thank you Saeron-ah” 

Soohyun ran so fast to the place in the building he knew so well. The place where they always spend their time if they are in GM’s building. He found her their on the couch with close eyes. She seems asleep but she’s not.

“Seo Yeaji, Kwaenchana?” He asked worriedly heading towards her.

Yeaji knew he will nag at her for bot informing him. She breath deeply and open her eyes. Smiling as if she is feeling well.

“Hi Oppa! How’s your day?”

“Cut it Yeaji and tell me honestly what are feeling right now.”

“Oppa... I don’t feel so good. I just wanna go home and sleep.” Yeaji pouted 

Yeaji only shows her weak side to soohyun. Everyone around her thought she’s tough but she’s a clingy baby to Soohyun.

“Arasseo. Let’s go home.”

“But what about my last schedule today?”

“I take care of it. 

Yeaji slept as soon as Soohyun started the car. The travel only took him 20 minutes despite of traffic. 

“Baby, we’re home.” 

Yeaji woke up and they went upstairs to Soohyun’s unit. As soon as they keyed in Soohyun’s passcode Yeaji went straight directly to the bathroom and spill everything from her stomach. Soohyun followed her and he was very worried. He needs to convince her to go to the hospital which he knew will be very hard.

“Let’s go to the hospital Yeaji-ah. Jebal.” He begged.

“Oppa, I need to take the test” 

“What? Which test?” 

Yeaji just stared at him and after a few seconds...

  
  


“Oh my God baby... Seolma...”

🤭🤭🤭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyeong! I’m sorry it took time to post. I’m just a newbie writer so please understand. I will update the next one as soon as I can.
> 
> PS: Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos!
> 
> PPS: are you excited to see our parents again? APAN and AAA is just there at the corner! Make sure to vote for them.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Should we go ahead for a next chapter? 😅


End file.
